


水牢

by Friedrich_3



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich_3/pseuds/Friedrich_3
Summary: 伯爵咕哒♀5k左右的片段有条件很差设定不严谨的补魔情节，注意避雷可能有人物ooc、设定冲突





	水牢

从水面送下来的只有一团微亮。  
敌人中大概是有些个恶趣味的家伙在，尽管这里物资匮乏，但只用几样简单的东西外加半埋进去的破旧地下室，就搞出了这么个折磨人的处所。附近取之不尽的河水精准地淹到腰部靠下四指处，一只脚被镣铐牢牢固定在水底，既无法依靠浮力减轻身体的负担，也不能随意地坐或倒下来休息，就算是想站着来一段非常解乏的快波睡眠，还有从水面窜上身的寒冷强行打消这方面的欲望——不过，如果定向力障碍已经严重到认为自己是一条鱼，或者乐意就这样在此腐朽的话，试一试也未尝不可。  
视野中一片浑浊，勉强能看到一条纤细的腿上层层缠绕着厚重的铁链，皮肉被压扯得严重变形；另一条腿原本蹬在墙上，却在刚才突然失力滑落，搅起一阵乱流后悬在半中，仿佛其中的那点生命迹象已随水流失，成了一个死物。  
模糊的白光里胡乱地游舞着杂七杂八的灰尘。

取代耳边沉闷水声的是它们哗啦淌下来的响动。埃德蒙从沉积在地面的阴影中解除灵体化站起身，魔力不足外加离水后突然压上的身体重量让他不自主地向前倾倒，不得不用双手撑在立香的耳边保持平衡，给她来了一个无可奈何的壁咚——这除了把昏昏欲睡的立香吓得完全清醒之外没有任何用处，谁也没有因此而脸红心跳，他们没那个余力。  
不过让两人感到万幸的是，始作俑者似乎太过沉浸于自己的“杰作”本身，终究还是百密一疏，把她拴在了墙边而不是室内的正中间。  
这样的话，最起码有面墙能作他们疲惫身躯的支撑。  
“Avenger……你没事吧……”  
“总爱多管闲事的毛病还不改呢，”吸几口冷得扎肺的空气平稳下呼吸后，男人带着冷潮气息的低沉调笑搔弄着她的耳膜，“先顾好你自己吧，这才过了多久……就只剩下一口气了吗？我不幸的Master哟……”  
“不愧是在这种鬼地方还能坚持个十四年的Avenger啊……”被灰白发梢上滴下的冰冷水珠划过脸颊，立香倦意暂消，缓缓抬起头，顺便心中默默感谢他有自行回复魔力的能力，“真羡慕你们不需要睡眠……”  
“怎么，还以为自己只不过在玩恶劣的生存游戏？”杂乱的水滴声在促狭的室内格外清亮，“这里不过是个挂着牢狱牌子的坟墓，榨干价值后把死亡作为既定事实强塞给你，可没有什么供你掠夺撕咬的活物——”  
“没错啊……就连犯困的时候都要承受来自水底的瞪视，仿佛在警告我若是昏睡过去就会被黑炎烧死……那一定比溺亡更恐怖吧，Avenger？”  
立香收到一声嗤笑作为她明知故问的回应，清脆的回音交叠起来后显得更加响亮，让她在一瞬间以为他已摆脱魔力不足的困扰。不过从他身上还微微浮现着灵基崩坏的光芒来看，单是来几句逞强的嘲讽就已近极限。  
立香松开为了驱散疲倦而嵌进皮肉的指甲，颤抖着抬起拔去结痂后开始淌血的手，试图送到他嘴边。无力的细腕在半途就被裹着湿凉手套的手捉住。冷眼扫视过斑驳的伤口，还有她勉强扯出来的微笑后，埃德蒙阴着脸含住她手背上多处破损的皮肤，把刚刚从中渗出的血液纳入口中。  
尽管看上去像是要用尖利的獠牙把伤痕累累的手直接啃食殆尽，但她实际感受到的只有灵活游走其上的舌头。单纯的舔舐行为比起吸血更像是清理，肌肤的触感中酥痒多于疼痛。这种温热又令人想发笑的不快在这具疲乏不适的身体中无疑是异端的感觉，不免引起她全数神经的紧绷。立香心中油然生起一阵难耐的兴奋，促使她鬼使神差地活动起自己的手，用绽开的伤口找上他甚于常人锋利的虎牙，意料之中地寻到尖锐的刺痛和更多释出的殷红液体，当然还有他直接写在脸上的愤怒和更加用力的钳制。  
“对不起，令咒用完了没法再补充魔力，只能让你先这样将就一下……”暂时止住流血的手松垮地垂下来，寒冷的空气透过开放的伤口重新感染进因舔舐而变得异常敏感的肌肤，“有没有感觉好一点？”  
“一牵扯到自己的境况就格外迟钝呢。”借助方才少量的魔力补充，男人的语调短暂地稳下来，还找回了点平时不留情面的感觉，“失血而死和溺水身亡……你已经绝望到只能看见这两条末路了吗，Master？”  
“就算是开玩笑也请适可而止……”尽管无力的声音难掩她的疲惫，立香还是用了浑身力气狠狠地瞪他一眼，“我拒绝接受任何人擅自宣判的命运……当然也包括你，Avenger。”  
“哈哈……明明都穷途末路了还有力气狡辩呢，”埃德蒙难得因自己的失算而兴奋，“没想到我的第一个御主，就是个如此不知天高地厚的家伙呢……”  
“哎？为什么要突然说起这个……”自觉天资愚钝的少女一阵头疼，还未来得及细究其中的深意，近在吐息之间的薄唇就裹住她微微颤抖的下唇，如吮食多汁的蜜桃般磨压几下，撬开贝齿将舌头卷进她湿滑的口腔，在一番唇舌厮磨之际，轻松地勾走其中略带粘稠的津液，并让甘美的暖流肆意融进几近崩坏的身体，化作他赖以存续的血肉。本就疲惫不堪的立香面对他的纠缠自然难以招架，只能发出几声细细的呜咽作为无力的抗议。  
“哼，也是最后一个吧。”  
立香冻得青紫的嘴唇被碾得起热发麻后才被放过，她在喘息之际看到埃德蒙双手支起身体稍稍后退，趁机占上半边脸的月光映出他一贯恶劣的笑容，似是要在更佳的角度欣赏她狼狈不堪的全貌，嘴角勾起的倨傲弧度却悄无声息地蛊惑住少女目不斜移的视线。  
然而在此之后，他突然全身失力，毫无预兆地伏倒进水中，转眼间那里就只剩一堆打碎的惨白月亮浮在水面。  
“Avenger？！”压低的惊呼只是她下意识所为，一瞬间占据立香整个大脑的只有那顶随水流逐渐漂远的帽子，任凭她用尽最大的力气伸长身体，也触碰不到那个他存在过的唯一证明。尽管本性乐观，但习惯于身处绝望的她不得不对每次遇到的困难做最坏的打算，以求寻到更为周全的对策来脱离险境——比如现在，她一片混乱的大脑正擅自解读着他最后一句话的含义，并无可奈何地得出了一个荒诞的结论。  
不过即便如此，放弃生还希望是绝对不在她的考虑范围之内的。  
匆忙伸出的手缓缓拍进空空如也的水中，立香重新开始对周围的风吹草动全力戒备。她摸索着倚回那面破墙，使劲咬住自己的下嘴唇，不让思维再次混沌起来，哪怕是残留其上并迅速消逝的温度也不能抓回她的注意力。  
立香摸到铁链锈蚀得最厉害的地方，用指甲一点点剥下疏松的碎屑。尽管距离破碎还相差甚远，但是接着以前的进度继续敲打也不是没有成功的可能性，只是不知道自己的身体能不能撑到那个时候……或者干脆把自己的腿弄断，包扎好之后再带着残肢想办法逃出去，可惜并没有合适的工具或者他人来协助她完成这种自戕一般的逃命行为。  
正当立香摇摇头否定第二个方案时，不知什么东西突然攥住她那条动弹不得的腿，力量大得近乎抠挖进皮肉，仿佛马上就会有大量鲜血从僵冷肿痛的皮肤里爆裂而出，一度让她以为自己不幸地拥有了心想事成或者意念断物的超能力——当然，是不受她控制的那种。  
不过，随着水底传来的一阵不小的动静，应声断裂的并不是她的肢体，而是绞在上面的铁链。适应不了重获自由后过于轻盈的身体，立香两腿一软扑进水里，挣扎之中却发现倒下的动作被强制终止，又立即被揽住身体拽出水面，不待她从浑身沾满冷水的颤抖中回过神来，刚才那张自己眼眼睁睁看着消失的脸就猝不及防地占满了她的整个视野。  
原来他的那句话不是为了告别吗……  
“嘁，你那是什么表情……”埃德蒙磨咬着自己的后槽牙，不耐烦地把额前被打湿而显得碍事的头发拢起来，一双眯起的虎眸把立香脸上凝固着的细微表情看得一点不落。然而魔力见底的恍惚让他没有多余的时间和她计较，埃德蒙直接扯过立香的胳膊搭在自己肩上，两手探进水中托着她向上一捞后直起身站起来，在即将失去平衡向前倾倒时用膝盖顶住面前的墙，把立香用自己的身体扑压在上面的同时，又不至于让她受到太大的冲击。  
寒气代替冷水侵蚀腿上裸露的肌肤，促使立香挣扎着揪住湿透的衣领，用双腿夹紧他的腰，尽可能地藏进同样阴冷的披风内。或许是打碎锁链和接下来的一系列动作又耗去他不少所剩无几的魔力，埃德蒙欠着身体将立香裹在自己投下的阴影中，宽阔结实的胸膛挤着两团软乳凌乱地收缩舒张，不规则的低喘挟着藏在冷雾中的热气扑在她海螺般小巧微凉的耳壳上。两人紧贴的身体依旧湿冷，聚拢下坠的水珠不断滴回水中，或是落在对方的身上蜿蜒曲折地淌下。这番短暂仓促的身体接触并不能让人深陷其中无法自拔，不过她冰凉僵硬、透着乌青的皮肤已能隐隐流动起意欲开化的感觉。  
“Master……”柔嫩的耳垂陷进舌尖，划下了一道冷线。  
“嗯……”  
贴着身体间的缝隙探过去，摸索着扯下他裤子的束缚后，立香把自己的内裤拨开拉到一边，在另一只手上哈一口稀薄的热息后，侧过脸扶着他已经完全挺立起来的性器塞进自己的私处，让前端陷入沁着热滑蜜液的穴口。  
当两人隐秘暖热的部位推挤着完全契合在一起时，习惯了寒冷与疲乏的少女难以承受突然冲进身体的温暖舒适，被撑满的腔壁缠在侵入的异物上无助地收缩，连带她紧抓着他的上臂全身战栗，溢出一声委屈的哀鸣。然而紧接其后的回音直接把她吓了个激灵，头脑瞬间清醒过来，只好赶紧捂住嘴巴，瞪大眼睛无措地看向面前埋在黑影里的男人，却只听到他轻喘出一声狡猾的哄笑，然后继续不紧不慢地撞着她短裙掩盖下柔软的腿心。  
迅速脑补出他脸上的表情后，立香哼了一声别过视线，捂紧嘴不愿让一丁点声音漏出来，就连交合处挤出的暧昧水声似乎都显得多余。见她倔强的脸上不留一点妥协的可能，埃德蒙干脆叼住眼前的细腕扯开她压在嘴上的手，同时使坏地加快了抽送的频率。尽管少女在慌乱中咬紧牙关，但那毕竟是忍耐痛苦而不是快乐的方法，最终还是无法自控地松开齿缝，紧蹙秀眉拉高声音，研碎在齿间的细弱呜咽放开成了甜腻的吟声。  
“你在做什么啊……”立香攥着拳头捶打他的肩膀，手腕上还留着被尖牙嵌入过的细小齿痕，“万一……万一把敌人引来了怎么办……”  
“哦……真的会这样吗？”得逞的男人却对她的担心不以为意，仿佛在嘲笑她对周遭状况的迟钝，“傻瓜……要是他们像你一样为了苟活不眠不休，怎么可能给你闹腾到现在的机会。”  
“……”立香有些脱力地靠在墙上。  
“所以……”埃德蒙稍一偏头就挡住了照在她脸上的些微月光，“你大可不必把注意力浪费在无关紧要的地方啊，Master……”  
“倒也是呢……”立香突然贴过来在他唇边呢喃，几股清冷的细流无形地勾画在她捧着那张俊脸的手背上，“毕竟总是摆出一副恶人脸瞪着我的家伙，有一个就够了……”  
“哼，真是多谢你那拙劣的赞赏。”埃德蒙衔住她亲自送上来的饱满唇瓣，用从容不迫的唇舌交缠把自己的温度重新染在上面，挑逗着她因一时失明而愈加敏感的触觉。  
尽管眼前一片漆黑，沾湿的皮肤泡在冷空气中趋于麻木，但两人仅剩的温暖之处一直紧密相合，身体中残留的昔日温存的记忆被重新唤起，足以驱散她因失去视觉而引起的空落与不安。即使是在这个满盈着恶意的世界里，这片散布着无尽怨念的黑暗也依旧会让某些声称世间一切不过如此的人望而却步，但对于那个正亲身奔走在延续人理之途的少女来说，若是把这里当作她的容身之处，实在是再合适不过了。  
深吻引起的轻微窒息让下腹深处上涌的快感愈加暧昧难耐，立香挣扎着松开嘴唇，腔道深处的软肉依旧被性器前端顶住并反复揉压，像是给脆弱的身体不断灌入过量的蜜，积聚起浓烈稠厚、教她无所适从的快意，任凭少女微启双唇喘出丝丝绵甜的气音，亦或是蜷曲手指抓挠男人的臂膀，也只是在完全堕入疯狂之前作着无谓的挣扎，直到原先凝集在一处的快感骤然迸发，令她弓起身体死命地抵在墙上泄身，对那种磨骨的酥麻欲罢不能的同时，只能试图用急促的呼吸来排解掺杂其中的羞怯与无措。  
不过埃德蒙并没有就此结束的意思，只是把涌出的滑腻液体继续堵在她体内，低头叨住立香方才无意间露出的颈项，可以感觉到她冰冷苍白的肌肤已被快速流动的温热血液熏成绵软的粉红，就连顺流而下的水珠也沾染上少女清甜凉爽的味道，在他舔舐凝冻般的肌肤时被一并卷入口中。  
“够了……不要再……”  
立香断断续续地嗫嚅着模棱两可的话语，只听那怯弱的语调或许无法分辨她究竟是过于疲惫还是焦躁难耐，不过男人怀中已然回暖并隐隐情动着的身体总不至于对他说谎。唇舌依偎着颈项上温热急促的搏动上行勾动胀热的耳垂，埃德蒙稍作退离后再次贯穿正缠住他轻轻吸吮着的小穴，沉甸甸的律动裹挟住她继续在绵密的快乐中沉沉下坠，魔力的大量溢出让立香有种生命被渐渐抽离身体的轻飘感，她甚至开始怀疑自己是否还有气力逃离这个外强中干的牢狱——不过对于面前正和她紧密相拥、像自己一样滋养着她的男人来说，不管是水也好还是牢也罢，根本无法困住他哪怕一刻吧。  
浓稠的精液在又一次完全相合后灌进少女颤抖着的身体，袭上全身的一阵阵酸乏和满足教她合意地闭上双眼，只是在性器拔出后轻哼一声，乳白的浊液从娇嫩发红的肉缝中缓缓流出，接着便靠在他的肩上，探出软绵绵的手简单整理好两人的衣物。  
“对不起……”立香硬撑着半开眼帘，发出梦呓般的柔声，又或许是脸压在肩上有些变形的缘故，其中还带着些憨厚可爱。  
“哼，道歉的时候倒是挺油嘴滑舌啊，”熟悉的嘲讽语调在她耳边响起，“有这工夫你还不如想想怎么拖着你那副疲乏冰冷的躯壳从这里逃出去，碍事的月亮可是马上要落山了。”  
埃德蒙透过窄小的窗子盯着夜空中只露了半边的象牙白，鎏金的眸子里酝酿着野兽般危险的目光。立香听话地合上眼睑，模糊地轻笑一声作为回应，低喘出的一小团热息扑在他苍白的颈项上，让寒意暂时从上面褪去。  
少女御主的前行之路上少有驻足的时刻，不过在今夜弦月西沉之前，还请好好地休息一下吧。  
END

注释：  
1.水牢这种东西……大概就是逼迫被关在里面的人必须时刻清醒着不能放松，不然就会倒进水里溺亡。然而人若是几天不睡觉也会严重威胁生命，因此被关在里面几天后基本逃不掉痛苦地死亡的命运。  
2.那天晚上是上弦月，月亮大概会在午夜时分落下，然后他们就可以趁着黑暗想办法逃走……没法准确地写出来真是难受。


End file.
